Considerable attention has been directed toward automated handling of packages being transported by common carriers through transportation networks. Yet automated handling is a complex problem with many parts, such that no single system or method alone appears to provide a comprehensive solution for all conditions. Instead, for accurate and efficient automated handling to occur, it appears as though a combination of many different and many improved techniques and assemblies are required. Thus, simplicity and cost become important considerations.
A primary component in many systems and methods for automated handling of packages is a conveyance device (i.e., conveyor belt), which are generally formed and/or extended around at least two driving wheels. Thus, by turning the driving wheels, the conveyor belt may be run endlessly. Conveyor belts may also generally be flexible and deformable at least while running in contact with the driving wheels, and a multitude of materials, linkages, and so forth have been used to achieve these goals.
Where automated handling of packages has been implemented in connection with conveyor belts and otherwise, certain inefficiencies may arise. For example, where packages may be improperly or too closely placed relative to one another on the conveyor belt, congestion may arise, impacting various measurements or the like that need to be performed on the packages while on the conveyor belt. Still further, where the materials in which packages are wrapped (e.g., foil or paper or the like) differ in color or other material characteristics, inaccuracies may also arise in any measurements, imaging, or observations made in an automated fashion relative to the packages.
Thus, a need exists for an improved conveyor belt assembly and associated methods of using and operating the same that facilitate more efficient, effective, and accurate automated handling of packages.
In conjunction with the above-detailed desirable automated handling of packages via an improved conveyor belt assembly, it is also important for common carriers to maintain accurate information regarding the location of various assets shipped from a variety of origins to a variety of destinations. The various assets often undergo multiple sort procedures via conveyor belts and the like, and are moved from one transportation vehicle to another as each asset moves closer to its intended destination.
Sort procedures often require many employees of common carriers to sort assets arriving in several vehicles, and these assets may be placed in several locations corresponding to their next stop before reaching an intended destination. The employees may receive some indication of the proper sort location for each asset, such as text printed on each asset or instructions scrolling across a video screen. The employee may then place the asset in the proper sort location after receiving the indication of the proper sort location. In various circumstances, the employee may manually identify the location at which the asset is placed, and thereby maintain a record of the location of the asset throughout the shipping process.
However, historical concepts for identifying the location of an asset have been cumbersome, requiring sort employees to individually identify the sort location for each of a plurality of assets being sorted. For example, a sort employee may be required to scan indicia on each asset (e.g., a bar code) and subsequently scan a similar indicia on the sort location in order to associate the asset with the sort location. Alternatively, the sort employee may be required to first scan indicia on a sort location, and then scan a similar indicia on each of one or more assets to be associated with the single sort location. Regardless of the scan order (e.g., asset first or sort location first), the sort employee is required to scan a new sort location indicia each time an asset is to be sorted to a second sort location. Requiring employees to scan multiple indicia significantly reduces sorting efficiency and increases the possibility of employee error. Should an employee fail to scan the proper sort location indicia before placing an asset at a sort location, the asset location may be improperly stored, and such asset may be transported to an incorrect destination. Such events may additionally result in improper reporting from data storage devices.
Thus, a need exists for an improved system and method for maintaining accurate records of the location of an asset in a sort process while also providing improved automated handling of the packages from a conveyor belt to a sort location and more efficient, effective, and accurate automated guidance of actions taken by sort employees relative to the packages.